


Cold Moon pack

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OFC/OFC - Freeform, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Pups, Werewolves, established relationships - Freeform, omc/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Don't ask about that pack name...Anyway! Here's a great little story about original werewolf characters of mine, and what basically happens every day. Yes, it's the same thing almost every day. Unless someone gets sick or hurt, or stupid hunters come upon them...Haruka Inari- born in small pack; 3 when 16 year old sister fell in love. She and her boyfriend lived in the pack 2 years, then he brought others to kill Remi, Haruna, Haruka's littermates, and Rena's twin brother (18)...Haruna managed to survive long enough to get 5 year old Haruka out. She collapsed and wouldn't wake...A male raised him, then he met Zephyr and started their pack.Also, don't know if I'll write another story, but Remm and Laguna like each other but also a male named Noire when they're older. Helena and Selphie like each other then as well, as do Giina and Aida, Giina and Aida have feelings for one another as well.





	Cold Moon pack

Haruka Inari, the twenty three year old Asian alpha, one of them, yawned and opened his eyes. Remm, Aida, Selphie, and Laguna seemed to have found their way into the bed again. Haruka smiled at the young pups, all of them being four or five which seems like trouble for such young parents. However, they're all werewolves, so it's not that difficult. Anyway, one day Remm would be trained as the alpha, and he'd already said he wanted Aida to be the beta. They absolutely had no idea what those words actually meant. It didn't matter, however, and they were all very happy little ones and such. Remm and Aida appeared to be actual blood related siblings, twins, both with brown eyes and black hair. Selphie and Laguna, on the other hand, seemed to be twins too but not related to Remm and Aida. Their pup forms were oddly white, the hair being ashen gray much like Haru's. Well, Laguna had ashen hair anyway, but Selphie had blonde hair. Anyhow, those two would be trained as healer and scout in the future. For now, though, they as well as two other pups got to just be happy little ones, playing and running. Anyhow, Haruka looked to his mate Zeph, and yawned a little then shook his head.

The short and slender male, five foot five and one sixteen pounds, finally roused the pups, then got out of bed. He shook out shoulder length straight ash blonde hair, black streaks in it. Gold amber heterochromatic eyes looked to his twenty one year old also short and slender mate. The other alpha male was five four and one fifteen pounds. He had long (upper back reaching) wavy black hair and blue eyes, and loved Haru greatly. They all phased to wolf forms, two black pups and two oddly white ones stumbling out ahead. Haru was gray with black ears and a white tail tip, and Zeph was fluffy and black furred with blue eyes. Anyhow, they saw the brown wolf with blue eyes, Henry, already up. He was their beta male, and Jess, the beta female, soon slid out. Yes, she literally slid from the room, obviously running too fast, the fluffy red wolf yelping and putting brown ears back. The brown wolf sighed and helped her up, licking the white jaw then shaking his head. A brown tipped tail wagged, and brown eyes looked at him adoringly. The small and slender she wolf, short and slender at 5' 3" and 114 lbs in human form, panted. She and her mate both had average features in human form, though he had some muscling.

Henry himself was twenty seven, while Jess was twenty six, and stood 5' 5" and 124 lbs of weight. His hair was brown like his fur and neck length, while his eyes were blue in contrast to her browns. Jess' own hair was long and curly, a beautiful red color all seemed to admire. Anyhow, they all headed off to the large shared kitchen, finding food already out. No one saw the hunters, so they must both be out hunting again, and the pups seemed to be gone too. Yes, the hunters had two pups, beautiful daughters they loved. Anyhow, Stella the healer, a twenty four year old female mated to Starling but with no pups, was dishing out food. It wasn't really her job, but she did so every morning and seemed quite happy to. The shorter and slender average featured blonde squeaked when hugged and kissed. Starling, the twenty five year old female scout mate of Stella, was of course the culprit. The others looked away a moment then looked back, and shook their heads. The brown haired shorter and slender average featured but full lipped one smirked. Stella shook out long blonde hair, green eyes narrowing a moment. She sighed at her amber eyed mate, whom only chuckled and shook out her own long wavy brown hair.

The others turned back to human to eat, while Stella and Starling turned to their wolf forms, seeming to have already eaten. They were eerily early risers, though maybe it couldn't be called eerie. Anyhow, the fluffy golden wolf with green eyes and the fluffy brown wolf with amber eyes wandered off together. Meanwhile, Greil, his mate Huntter, and the pups were indeed out hunting. Giinaa nod Helena, the pups, were already seven or eight. They could be trained to hunt smaller prey for now, which was what was happening. The fluffy red wolf turned gold and green heterochromatic eyes to Helena. He flicked his tail to signal her to start stalking one of the bunnies, while Huntter focused on Giina. The semi fluffy blue eyed brown male did the same signal to the reddish cream pup. Her hair was strawberry blonde in human form, Helena having brown hair that almost looked black. Said dark brown pup was already crouching and stalking forth. They both approached their chosen bunnies, jumping at the same time and almost losing them...Giina laid on her bunny until it stopped moving, Helena snorting and shaking her head...They returned to their dads with the food, the twenty eight year old Greil praising them.

He glanced to Huntter, whom was yawning, and laughed a little before nudging him with his nose. "Looks like mama needs a nap," he said, and both said "It's daddy, papa!" He shook his head but said nothing, and they made their way back home, turning back human at home. The 5' 6" and 126 pound slender but well muscled male shook out long red hair. Gold and green eyes looked to his mate, waiting for him to phase because Huntter hadn't actually. The smaller male finally did, squeaking when his five four high and one sixteen pound body was easily picked up, the short and slender but slightly muscular male yawning again. The bright blue eyes closed, a hum coming due to back length brown hair being pet.

Greil took him to bed then checked in with the others, putting the rabbits in the freezer as well. The day went on as usual, kids/pups barking and yelling and laughing, the adults talking and doing want needed done.

End


End file.
